It is known in the art to stow sunglasses in a dedicated sunglass bin that protects the lenses of the sunglasses from being scratched. Such a bin is commonly located in an overhead console assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 9,073,494, assigned to Ford Global Technologies, LLC, discloses such a sunglass bin.
Soft top convertibles do not allow for overhead consoles with sunglass bins. Further, current package constraints, due to added content in future vehicles, are eliminating the ability to locate sunglass bins in the instrument panel. Additionally, due to heavy market competition, automobile manufacturers have found it necessary to develop storage locations for sunglasses that are common across all variants of a particular motor vehicle model range.
This document relates to a sun visor fitting incorporating an integral clip having one or more fingers to hold sunglasses at a conveniently accessed location along the face of the sun visor. Advantageously, the sun visor fitting is relatively inexpensive to produce and effectively holds the sunglasses in a desired storage position even when subjected to the acceleration, deceleration and lateral forces experienced during motor vehicle operation while protecting the lenses from scratches. Further, the sun visor fitting may be used across a wide range of motor vehicles.